dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Creating your Character Guidelines/@comment-25508653-20150201002904
Name: Cubia Kuraisaru Gender:Male Height:6 foot 1 Weight:variable typical clothing: A open blue captain's coat with a golden trim, dull grey bracers on both lower arms with golden trim. baggy purple pants which are tooked into dull gray boots with a golden trim, a "belt" type thing which was popular in his village before he left. It has a hole in the back where his "saiyan" tail sprouts from. species: demon /majin Personality: Cubia is a vibrant fun loving individual with a soft spot for the ladies. He is confident to the point of cockiness, but will always try to keep it in good fun especially when with his friends. When in the presence of woman Cubia like to play the confidant lover man, Always relying on quick wit and wordplay, as well as his mysterious "cuby kiss" ability which usually stimulates attraction in the other party, to win the appeal of ladies. Cubia likes to treat things like a game and his natural confidence means he knows how to play it win or lose, this especially shows in fights where battles like a brawler due to many experiences of flirting going wrong or a night of too heavy indulgence. He is a fast learner often picking up skills and techniques merely by observing them. This along with his playful nature earned him the nickname Kuraisaru or the dark monkey, seeing this as cool sounding name and a hook for his other persuits, took it on as his surname. Backstory: Cubia believes that he is the son of a human and a saiyan. And who can blame him? From his appearance, anyone would reach that conclusion. However the truth is far more disturbing. Deep within his body lies the Null Core, a device that is the most advanced magical construct in the universe designed to seal the existance of the 7th Escalon member and leader of the organisation, Astaroth, and all his dark energies away. Whilst legends speak of this construct, none believe it to exist other then those who were alive at the time. However, although it is powerful enough to not be escapable from the outside, it doesn't take much to break it from the outside. Merely influencing the seal through its now living host will be sufficient to loosen the seal and bring ruin the the universe. Cubia was never truely born. Due to a forest fire, the shrine which the Null core was sealed in was damaged and the safety mechanism within it merged with the core. This system, which as a coincedence is a genetic match to Bibidy's creation Majin Boo, took the form of the first living person it came across, which happened to be a woman from a nearby shrine village called Mau. upon touching the substance in the seal, it morphed into what looked like a half saiyan baby, as Mau herself was a half saiyan. Not knowing what else to do, she took the baby home and she and her husband Kurts raised the baby into the man he is today. Cubia as he stands now has a seeming unending list of degrees, some of which defy common logic, and is capable of implimenting these degrees into most situations he finds himself in. He was until recently a captain of the beautiful ship, the Aureus Gloria. However, due to circumstances which Cubia seems to be keeping tight lipped about, the ship is now alittle bit missing. Cubia is now searching for his next great adventure, as well as his next love intrest, all the while the darkest being ever to influence our world slumbers inside his body. System Information: Demon/ Majin Skills: Silent Speed, Absorbtion